Luna
About Luna Luna was the first wolf to be played in Wolf Quest and is the founder of the Moon Pack along with her mate, Sol. The pair are one of the most famous mates in the Moon Pack (Family Tree). Luna's name means "Moon" so the Luna Moon Pack (a.k.a. the Moon Pack) is a play on words meaning "Moon Moon" Pack (Seri reveals that it was an intentional joke at 2:05 in this episode) Luna is strong so she was able to claim lots of territory very quickly but lacked in stamina. Appearance Luna is a white/silver female wolf with thick patches of grey spots along her body. Personality Luna is territorial as she spent extra time on Amethyst Mountain establishing dominance among the wolf packs with Sol. The Wolf Quest game still had some issues to work out and Luna faced multiple glitch-related challenges. She is very determined as well, choosing to continue with her pack after losing her entire first litter. Theme Song Because Luna was the first wolf in the Moon Pack, she gets this song because everyone will remember her. Litters Luna's First Litter The first litter Luna had consisted of three males and one female. She and Sol raised them at the Bison Peak den. Jupiter 'was a large white-furred male. His cause of death in Luna's "dream" is unknown, as there were no predators nearby. In the second attempt he was taken by an eagle. '''Leo '''was the runt of the first litter and considered the 'trouble puppy' by Seri. He had a grey coat with some brown fur from Sol mixed in. He was the first death in 'Luna's Nightmare,' carried off by an eagle after getting stuck behind a tree and was attacked by a bear in his official death when he wandered too far from the group. '''Nova '''was a brown female with a small amount of grey in her fur. For her unofficial death she was taken by an eagle, and she was starved for her second death. '''Comet '''was a male with an equal mix of grey and brown in his fur. He was killed by an eagle once, and was the last pup to die in the second attempted journey to the Rendezvous Point, starving quickly after Nova. Luna's Second Litter Luna had her second litter at the Bison Peak den as well. She had one male, two females and a cub of indeterminate gender. '''Atlas I '''was a white male. He died very close to the Rendezvous Point, taken out by a coyote in the tall grasses. '''Mars '''was a female with a red pelt and some grey. While being raised at the den she often stole food from her siblings. Her cause of death is unknown. '''Mercury '''was grey female with bright red fur on her head, ears and face. She was the smallest of her litter and was killed by the same coyote that got Atlas. '''Halo '''was dark grey with red ears. Halo is of indeterminate gender as the game did not assign genders to the pups and Seri was inconsistent with calling Halo 'she' or 'he.' Halo was the single pup of their litter to reach the Rendezvous Point. Luna's Third Litter Luna had her third litter of four males at the Saddle Meadows den. '''Galactic (Previously named Mercury) '''was an all-white male. [[Eclipse|'Eclipse]]' '''was mostly grey as a pup but had red paws and some red on his face and back. '''Saturn '''was grey with a pale reddish tint to his fur. '''Meteor' was a red wolf with grey mixed in on all of his body except his head and face, which was all red. Trivia * Luna's first litter may have died, but not the first time. The first time they died, it was passed off as a dream because Jupiter did not actually die, he simply...glitched. Category:Moon Pack Wolves Category:Sol Category:Luna Category:Eclipse Category:Wolves